This application relates to an improved process for production of 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime and 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime acetate.
1,3-DICHLOROACETONE OXIME, AS ILLUSTRATED IN U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,419 of Arnold D. Gutman, is an intermediate for the production of a number of compounds useful in controlling fungi and bacteria. Among these compounds is 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime acetate (compound 5 of the said patent.) According to this patent, the oxime was prepared by reacting 1,3-dichloropropanone with hydroxylamine hydrochloride in the presence of ethanol and water. The oxime was obtained from the reaction products by extraction with chloroform.
Examples of conversion of the oxime to its derivatives, for instance, the trichloroacetate and the crotonate, show that the reaction was conducted between the oxime and an acyl chloride in the presence of benzene and the product recovered from the benzene phase.
When processes of this type were applied to the production of 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime acetate, however, the product turned black either during recovery or subsequently on standing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime acetate through the oxime intermediate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for the production of 1,3-dichloroacetone oxime acetate which is comparatively stable and does not discolor on standing.